Dancing With the Saiyans
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Broly decides to join Dancing With the Saiyans to earn some money. But who will be his dance partner? Read and find out!


Here's another story that my friend wrote!! Enjoy! hands out fresh baked cookies

Chapter 1

Broly was in the middle of fighting Goku when suddenly, his dad telepathy messaged him "Broly, I need you to come home. I need to talk to you."

Broly mentally sighed. "_Great. What does he __want!!_ Broly screamed in his head. 

"Dad, can't you see that I'm busy?!" Broly yelled at his dad telepathy while dodging ki blasts thrown by Goku.

"Now Broly!"

Broly cursed his father for a few minutes and then replied, "Grrr, fine!"

Broly dodged Goku's punch and then said, "I have to go. I'll kick your ass later." With that, he flew off, leaving a confused Goku in his wake.

When Broly got to Peragus's house, he opened the front door and walked into the house. When he got to the living room, he saw his dad sitting in a chair by the fireplace. "Broly, sit down. I need to talk to you." Peragus said in a serious voice.

Broly took a seat across from his father and stared at him, waiting for him to start. "Broly, today I got a phone call from this man. He wants you to join "Dancing With the Stars." He said that a few other saiyan boys will be joining also. It will be called, "Dancing With the Saiyans."

Broly stood up in anger. "There is no way in hell I am going to join a stupid TV show!" exclaimed Broly as he glared at his father for making him come down here when he was kicking the crap out of Kakarrot.

Peragus sighed. "Sorry, I already sighed you up." Peragus swore he saw his son's hair turn yellow for a split second as Broly glared daggers at him. "Besides, the winning prize is a thousand dollars."

Broly's eyes grew big as silver plates. "A thousand dollars?!" exclaimed Broly as he looked at father in disbelief.

Peragus smiled. "Yea, a thousand dollars."

"Ok, fine. I'll go, but only for the money." grumbled Broly.

After one week, Broly left to go meet his dance partners. Boy, was he in for a surprise! When Broly got there, there were a few saiyan boys talking at the far corner of the room, so Broly went over there. "What are we waiting for?" asked Broly gruffly as he stared at the saiyan boys.

One saiyan, he recognized as Raditz, said, "We are waiting for our dance partners."

Another guy, named Zarbon said, "I hope my dance partner is a boy." Zarbon said in a "I'm in love" voice.

Everybody now had their eyes on Zarbon. "What." he asked, "I'm gay."

Finally, after a few minutes, a few girls came in. That was when Broly suddenly recognized one of the girls. It was Emily. Then, after a while, the head person who was in charge, said, "Emily, your dance partner is Broly."

Emily walked over to Broly. "Hi Broly!" Emily said happily as she stared at him.

Broly glared at her. "You were the one that pranked me! Do you know much it cost to get that tattoo removed?!" roared Broly.

Everybody now had their eyes towards them. Emily frowned. "How could you possibly remember that? That was two months ago!" exclaimed Emily.

"We saiyans have a very good memory." explained Broly as he glared at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." said Emily, _almost_ feeling a little guilty.

After a full day of trying to learn the tango, it was finally time to go home. As Emily watched Broly fly off, one of her best friends named Anna said, "I can't believe he still remembers what happened."

"Yeah." said Emily.

"Do you think you will ever get to have a relationship." asked Anna while she stared intensely at her.

"With who?"

"Duh! With Broly." said Anna, sounding like it was obvious.

"I doubt so. He already hates me." replied Emily, hoping that it wasn't true; secretly hoping that maybe Broly actually liked her. 

That night, Broly told his dad who his partner is. " EMILY'S YOUR PARTNER?!" roared Peragus.

"Yes." replied Broly as he went upstairs to get some sleep for tomorrow.

On Friday, Broly and Emily were practicing when a man came in. "I'm looking for Zarbon." said the man. Everyone pointed to where Zarbon was. When Zarbon turned around, he squealed with delight. "Nappa!" exclaimed Zarbon . Zarbon ran over to Nappa and kissed him. Broly looked at him with disgust. Same with everybody else. 

After another long day of dancing, it was time to go home.

Just as Emily was about to go get in her car, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Emily looked up and saw Broly looking down at her. "Broly, will you please let go? I really need to get home." pleaded Emily, but Broly only tighten his grip.

"I want you to come with me. We need to talk." said Broly.

"You can talk to me on the phone." said Emily who was now getting annoyed.

Broly was now getting impatient. He tightened his grip some more. "Broly, let go! You're hurting me!" cried Emily who was starting to panic. Broly didn't listen.

Before Emily could blink, Broly threw her over his shoulder. "Let go of me now, Broly!" exclaimed Emily who was now kicking and pounding Broly's back.

Suddenly, Broly took off flying. "Broly, I demand you let me go this instant!" screamed Emily who was getting very scared. _What is he going to do to me? _thought Emily as they neared Broly's house.

After a few minutes, they landed in Broly's room. With Emily in one arm, Broly got out a chair and placed Emily in it. Broly then got out a chain and wrapped it around Emily. "What do you think you're doing?!" screamed Emily who looked at Broly with fear in her eyes.

Broly pulled himself a chair and sat down. "We need to talk." said Broly sternly. Emily finally decided that escaping was useless and decided to hear him out. "Fine. What about? asked Emily.

"Why did you prank me?"

Emily sighed. _Is he ever going to get over this?_ wondered Emily to herself.

"I thought it would be funny." said Emily while she suppressed a giggle.

Broly glared daggers. "Do you realize how much it cost to get that tattoo removed?! Don't you realize I had to suffer with having to change my dad's diapers?!" 

Now Broly realized Emily was giggling. "It's not funny!" exclaimed Broly.

"Yes it is!" said Emily who was still giggling.

Then, Emily started to feel bad for Broly. Emily sighed. "Listen, Broly. I'm really sorry for what I did. I won't do it again. Don't start to hold a grudge against me like you do with Goku."

I might just have to." said Broly while he glared daggers at Emily.

"Broly, I already feel bad for it. Please don't make it anymore worse." Broly looked into Emily's pleading eyes.

One side of Broly was saying, "Come on, man. Just let her go." and another side was saying, "Don't you dare fall for that look!"

Broly sighed. "Do you swear in million years to never prank me?" asked Broly.

Emily nodded. "Yes."

Broly walked over to Emily and grabbed the chain and crushed it. He then picked up Emily baby like and flew her into the night sky. After Broly dropped Emily off at her car, he was just about to take off when Emily grabbed his hand. "Wait." she said. Before Broly could even blink, Emily lips captured his. For a moment, Broly didn't know what to do. Broly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Emily's small frame. 

After one minute, Broly and Emily stopped. "What was that for?" asked Broly.

"Because I know someone who really cares about you." said Emily.

"Who?" asked Broly as he looked at her in confusion.

"She's standing in front of you." said Emily as she locked eyes with Broly.

"Why would you care about me?" asked Broly harshly.

Emily walked up to Broly and cupped a hand on his cheek. "I believe that deep down inside, there is good in you." said Emily gently.

This time, Broly was the one to start the kiss. Broly grabbed Emily and pulled her roughly to him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, Emily said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

There are two more days till the competition. While Broly went to get a drink, Raditz asked Emily, "Hey, Emily. You wanna go out with me?"

Emily shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm going out with Broly." Raditz's eyes grew big as silver plates.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THAT MONSTER?!" exclaimed Raditz. Emily slapped Raditz hard across the face.

"Don't you _ever_ call my boyfriend a monster. You got that?" snarled Emily as she glared daggers at Raditz.

Raditz was now furious. Raditz slapped Emily back, but he slapped her so hard, Emily went flying into the wall.

Broly came back just in time to see what happened. "Emily!" exclaimed Broly. 

Broly ran over to Emily. "What happened?" asked Broly gently as he cradled Emily in his arms.

Emily couldn't talk. She was very weak. Emily pointed to Raditz. "He did it." croaked Emily.

Broly followed Emily's finger and saw Raditz glaring at Emily. Broly got up. "HOW DARE YOU SLAP MY WOMAN!" roared Broly as he turned super saiyan and charged at Raditz.

Raditz saw this and he quickly turned super saiyan and charged at Broly. Meanwhile, a crowd had now gathered around them and were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!!"

After a few minutes, a teacher came in and saw what was going on. "What's going on in here?!" yelled the teacher.

Raditz and Broly stopped fighting. "HE!" Broly pointed to Raditz, "Slapped my woman!"

The teacher went over to where Emily was. "Somebody call 911!" yelled the teacher. The teacher then turned to Broly. "Broly, can you tell me what happened?" asked the teacher.

"I'm not sure. I was just getting a drink of water then I hear a scream. I came in and saw Emily beaten up, then I got really mad." explained Broly while glaring daggers at Raditz.

"When Emily gets healed up, then maybe she can give us the information on what happened." said the teacher.

"There is no way in hell will she be healed in time for the compitention. It's in two days!" said Zarbon who heard everything.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Broly's head. "Everyone, stand back. I know what to do." said Broly. Broly bent down to Emily who was now passed out and placed his hand over her. The medical guys came just in time to see. Everyone watched in shock as Broly's hand began to glow. He was giving her some of his energy. Everyone watched in amazement as Emily began to get up. The teacher then turned to Raditz. "Get out of here! You're fired!" commanded the teacher.

Just as Raditz was about to exit, he said, "This isn't over!" With that, Raditz slammed the door and he was gone.

Finally, everyone got back to practicing.

Finally, it was time for the competition. Emily had on a flaming red dress. Along with a flower in her hair and black high heels. 

Broly had on black pants. The bottom of his pants were tucked his golden boots. For the top, he had on a white long sleeved shirt. (Kind of like Will Turner's shirt.) The bottom of the sleeves were tucked in the golden wrist plates.

Broly had a plan up his sleeve. He patted his pocket. "Soon." thought Broly.

After about an hour, it was their turn. When they were about to start, Broly whispered to Emily, "You look beautiful."

Then, the song came on and they started dancing. When Broly and Emily got to a vase full of roses, Broly plucked a rose and put it in his mouth. Emily mouthed, "What are you doing?"

Broly parted his legs and stretched an arm out to Emily. Emily took Broly's hand. At the end of the dance, Broly let go of Emily, then turned super saiyan and knelt down in front of Emily. He then pulled out a black velvet box and inside it was a big diamond ring. Emily was in shock as Broly said, "Emily, will you marry me?"

Emily nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes!" Emily threw herself in Broly's arms. "I'll marry you!"

Now, the judges were crying. The first judge said, "That was fantastic! Everything came out perfectly!"

The second judge, with was a girl said, "That was wonderful! I loved what you did at the end!"

And the last judge said, "I loved it! I never saw anything like that!"

Finally, they were getting there results. They got all three tens!

Six months later, Broly and Emily got married. Emily became a dance teacher, a musician, and a nurse. Broly worked as a security guard at Capsule Corp. Together, they lived a happy life!

**The End!**

Well, what do you think? Took me forever to write! Is this good enough to do a sequel? Please review!


End file.
